vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ley Batenkaitos
Summary Ley Batenkaitos is a Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, representing the gourmet aspect of gluttony. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Ley Batenkaitos Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: Around 14-15 Classification: Archbishop of Gluttony, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation, Martial Arts, Existence Erasure, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Power Absorption Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought evenly with Beatrice, should be comparable to Roy, who could fight evenly with Julius) Speed: Supersonic+ (Wiped out an entire battle tested army within seconds, kept up with Beatrice) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level ' (Tanked attacks from Beatrice) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His 2 daggers Intelligence: Ley has eaten the memories of opponents, including numerous martial artist, and has all their skills and abilities, so he should have a good level of proficiency when it comes to combat Weaknesses: If he eats a fake name, he becomes plagued with severe nausea Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gluttony:' Ley can eat the name and memories of his opponent. To eat a name, he touches them with his left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for him, allowing him to take advantage of any abilities or memories his opponents had. However, if he eats a fake name, he becomes plagued with severe nausea: Those that have had their names eaten have their existences erased from the world, destroying any human relationships along with preventing the use of magic and negating any contracts with Spirits. Those that have their memories eaten become amnesiac and any characteristics they may have had are reset, effectively making them into a different person. Those that have both their name and memories eaten simply become a shell, and although they live, they no longer eat, excrete waste, or age, putting them in suspended animation. *'Eclipse:' Eclipse is considered to be the trump card of gluttony and has two types; Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse. Upon using Lunar Eclipse, the madness and resentment around Ley deepened, which Otto described as becoming sinister on a different level, and his speed increased enough to make others feel as though he had moved in an instant. By activating Lunar Eclipse, Ley is able to share his body with Louis, another Archbishop of Gluttony. Ley's power combines with Louis's power to make him even stronger. Solar Eclipse sends Ley to Louis' body while Louis takes over his body. *'Huma': Using water magic, Ley can create a barrier around himself. *'El Huma': Ley uses his magic to control water, it can also be used to manipulate blood although he has to be in direct contact with it. *'Al Huma': Ley uses his magic to create ice in the shape of spears which he shoots at his enemies. *'Master Martial Artist': By eating the name and memories of his opponents, Ley has gained an extreme level of mastery of martial arts, a level of martial arts that would take decades to acquire and is equal to master martial artists. *'Palm of the Fist King': A powerful strike that ruptures a person's internal organs as well as outright destroys physical objects like swords. It can also bypass mana based defensive techniques. The move originally belong to Neiji Rockheart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Memory Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Isekai Characters